


Have a Baby By Me

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2016 Videos [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Obsession, Test Tubes, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Somewhere in the DCU, a Biological Clock is Ticking





	Have a Baby By Me

song by 50 Cent featuring Neyo

 

 

_Somewhere in the DCU, a Biological Clock is Ticking_

 

[Download MP4 (right click save as)](http://sisavids.com/%5B2018%20Key%20Vidder%20Moments%5Dsisabet-Baby%20By%20Me.m4v) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I really want to blame a lot of people but I can't. So, yeah this is a thing that happened and it is canon and no one can take that away from me.


End file.
